Coming Home
by Esthellar
Summary: "(...) E naquele momento, Juvia se deu conta de que talvez, mas só talvez, tinha passado a gostar da chuva." AU; Songfic Gruvia; Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim ao tio Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic criada a partir de um desafio com a frase "Ela tinha passado a gostar da chuva", e postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"Coming Home" - Skylar Grey.

* * *

**Sob a tempestade**

"_(...) e a tempestade vem deixando os moradores de Magnólia preocupados."_

"_A chuva já causou quatro desabamentos. Três pessoas ficaram feridas."_

"_(...) ventos de até cento e cinquenta quilômetros por hora..."_

"_Não há previsão de sol para os próximos dias."_

"_Autoridades aconselham que os moradores permaneçam em suas casas..."_

"_(...) é decretada situação de emergência em Magnólia."_

**ZZIP.**

Ela desligou a TV. A casa estava um breu. A chuva do lado de fora caía impiedosamente e a ventania parecia querer arrancar as janelas de suas paredes. Com passos lentos a mulher caminhou até uma delas e afastou um pouco a cortina de um tom rosa pálido, observando como as gotas d'água percorriam toda a extensão do vidro e deixavam-se pousar sobre a madeira úmida.

– Drip, drip, drop. – murmurou.

Então, sua mão alva tocou levemente o colar que trazia no pescoço, o formato assemelhando-se a uma gota. O havia ganhado há cinco anos e desde então, o delicado objeto tinha se tornado seu amuleto.

* * *

– _P-Para Juvia?! – a menina perguntou surpresa._

– _Sim. – o rapaz sorriu aquele sorriso que era tão seu. Pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça dela e bagunçou um pouco sua franja. – Pra quem mais seria? Hoje é seu aniversário, certo?_

– _Sim, mas... Por que uma gota, Gray-sama? – ela fitou o colar e depois moveu os orbes azuis até ele._

– _Bem, primeiro porque nós nos conhecemos enquanto estava chovendo, – ela ruborizou com o comentário, mas Gray pareceu não perceber – segundo porque você adora água e nada mais óbvio do que uma gota para representar isso e... – ele então a fitou, sua feição mudando um pouco e tornando-se mais séria. Tomou-lhe suavemente as mãos e passou a mirá-las, como se não conseguisse encarar a menina nos olhos – terceiro porque... Por causa de todas as lágrimas que você já derramou por mim. – Juvia abaixou um pouco a cabeça e Gray também o fez, alcançando seu olhar e fazendo com que ela sorrisse com o gesto. – Você sabe que não tem como voltar no tempo e eu não posso consertar todos os erros que cometi no passado, mas que essa gota guarde dentro dela todas as lágrimas que você venha a derramar daqui para frente. E que fiquem aprisionadas somente aqui, para sempre._

* * *

De repente, um clarão fez Juvia dar um pulo e se afastar da janela.

– Um relâmpago! – rapidamente fechou as cortinas e adentrou mais a casa. Se tinha uma coisa que Juvia morria de medo, era de raios. – Droga... Onde está você, Gray-sama? – ela perguntava a si mesma e para o nada. Fitou o relógio e viu que já marcavam oito horas da noite e a chuva só se intensificava. – Por favor, volte são e salvo...

Sentiu algo em seu ventre. Levou uma das mãos até o local e sentou no sofá, alisando a barriga um pouco volumosa.

– Você também está nervoso, não é? – sorriu brevemente, quase se esquecendo da preocupação de outrora. – Shhhhh... Vai ficar tudo bem. Papai vai chegar logo e tudo vai ficar bem.

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIM. TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM.**

A mulher correu os olhos até a mesa onde se encontrava o telefone. Na pequena tela do objeto, piscava o nome "Lucy". Mas o que a loira poderia querer àquela hora da noite? Bem, Juvia nunca saberia se não atendesse. Moveu a mão direita até o telefone, mas ao tocá-lo, um estrondoso trovão ecoou pela sala e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Seguidamente, o clarão do relâmpago fez Juvia correr para o quarto e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, tremendo.

– Gray-sama... – ela murmurava, tentando se acalmar e acalmar o serzinho que crescia dentro dela.

Tão absorta em seu próprio medo estava, que não escutou quando a porta da frente se abriu, dando passagem a um homem alto, moreno e totalmente encharcado pela chuva.

– Jeez! – ele exclamou, tirando os sapatos molhados e deixando seu guarda-chuva perto da porta, adentrando a casa em seguida. – Tadaima...

Mas não havia sinal de Juvia nem de ninguém, visto que a casa era de uma escuridão total.

– Juvia? – perguntou e se pôs a seguir pelos corredores, até chegar ao quarto do casal e ver um pequeno montinho sob as cobertas. Sorriu.

Ao destampá-la, deparou-se com uma Juvia adormecida, as mãos pousando protetoramente sobre o ventre, como se aquele gesto fosse proteger seu pequenino bebê de todo o mal do universo. Os olhos de um azul muito profundo começaram a se abrir ao sentir a presença de seu marido e um enorme sorriso brotou em sua face.

– Gray-sama! – Juvia pulou em cima dele, o abraçando. Gray, pego de surpresa, riu. – Juvia estava tão preocupada!

– Oi, oi, Juvia. Meu trabalho é a cinco minutos daqui... – ele disse de um jeito brincalhão, mas ela já não se importava com nada mais. Agora tudo o que importava era que seu Gray-sama estava ali.

E naquele momento, Juvia se deu conta de que talvez, mas só talvez, tinha passado a gostar da chuva. Porque, de um jeito ou de outro, a chuva sempre o trazia de volta pra ela.

* * *

_Estou voltando para casa_  
_Estou voltando para casa_  
_Diga ao mundo que eu estou voltando para casa_  
_Deixe a chuva lavar toda a dor de ontem_  
_Eu sei que meu reino me espera e eles vão perdoar os meus pecados_  
_Estou voltando para casa_  
_Estou voltando para casa_  
_Diga ao mundo que eu estou voltando..._

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
